chapter 1 kagome's form and true love
by bloodmoon kagome
Summary: kagome is a wolf/angel/miko demon but inuyasha doesn't know that she a demon or has a twin sister so she leaves. she is living with kouga and is going to be his mate.


_**KAGOME FINDS TURE LOVE AND HAPPENESS**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Kagome was getting out of the well crying her eyes out about want happened to her family. Along the to the village Kagome saw soul eaters she new what it meant but she still went to see anyway. she walk up to were the soul eaters are only to see Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo to the ground kissing kikyo all down her jaw to the collar bone kissing each other. 'Kagome tears fell down her face they wouldn't stop falling. 'I'm so stupit thinking that he loved me i dont deserve him i'm just a copy and just a jewel detector he will never see me as my own person he only see Kikyo in me it was never me it was Kikyo he loves her not me i so so so so stuiit to think he loved me '. Kagome stepped out so that inuyasha could see her standing there looking at him with tears goming down her face**_

_**" stared at could smell salty water on Kagome.**_

_**"INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGHT. EVERYTHING I HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT ME EVERYTHING. I HATE YOU SO MUCH I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU NO MORE AND DO THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT." Inuyasha came crashing down on top of Kikyo.**_

_**"Kagome what was that for." Inuyasha getting up from the spell that kagome had put on him. Kagome turned around only to see kouga standing infront of her. Kagome didn't give it a second throght she just ran in to Kouga's emberace putting her head into his chest crying.**_

_**"Inuyasha what have you done to Kagome to make her cry like this." putting his hands around Kagome's shoulders and the other hand around her waist. But not looking at her instead looking at Inuyasha and Kikyo how had there tops off.'how could he do this to Kagome she give him all of her heart to him and goes and does this to her'.**_

_**"Get your hands off Kagome you flee-bag." Shoting at kouga how have his hands around Kagome.**_

_**"Kouga."kouga looked down at Kagome who was still crying.**_

_**"Yeah kagome what is it that you want." Kagome stepped back out of kouga's arms.**_

_**"Can you take me away from hear i dont want to be here no more."Kouga just nodded at kagome. He picked her up in a bridle style running away from Inuyasha. Kagome buried into his chest.'sorry Inuyasha i cant be with you no more i just can't. You hurt me so much that my heart can't heal anymore. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. If your happy then i have to be happy to just for you inuyasha.I give you all of my heart but you just throw it away and stand on it in front of me'.**_

_**mean while kikyo and inuyasha **_

_**"I am going to kill that wolf for taking my Kagome he will not get away with it." ' Kagome is mine she belongs to me not some some flee bag.' **_

_**"Inuyaha do you love me or my copy do you love me Inuyasha".Kikyo pulled Inuyasha into a deep kiss.**_

_**"I love you is just a jewel detector that all anyway she has the jewel i have to get back from her."Kissing Kikyo on the lips then leaving to go after Kagome but first went to the gang of what happened to Kagome and Kouga but not tell why she left.**_

_**mean while in the forest with kouga and kagome**_

_**kagome never made a sound since she left inuyasha with kikyo in the forest. Kouga put kagome down as so as he new they were far enough so that inuyasha couldnt find them. kagome didnt want to see kouga she felt guilty that she used him to get away from Iuyasha and Kikyo how were embracing infront of her. Kagome closed her eyes just to see inuyasha's face in her mind. kagome shock her head pushing inuyasha at the back of her mind. Kouga saw kagome who had her eyes closed. kouga walked up to kagome who looked so sad.**_

_**"Kagome are you look sad."Kouga put his hands on her shoulder pulling her into his embrace putting one on her head pulling into his chest. She put on of her hands around her neck pulling him to her face. "Ka..Kagome" He was cut off by Kaogome's lips pressing her lips onto his. Kouga was shocked for a few seconds but kissed her back holding closer to deepen the kiss they broking the kiss only to see Kagomes eyes were shinning blue they were shinning straight him. 'Kagome she just kissed me. Her lips are so soft. Why did she kiss me was it because she whated was jealous of Kikyo and Inuyasha that he love her more the her.'**_

_**"Why did you kiss me Kagome why". Kagome justed looked at Kouga who look sad at what she did to him.**_

_**"Im sorry Kouga that i hurt you i am really sorry." Kagome around and walked to the nearest tree and turned around to look at Kouga."Sorry if you dont forgive me for what i did to you its just i wished i was in love with you not Inuyasha". Kagome walked into the forest. Kouga could smell Kagome crying."KAGOME WAIT THEIR PLEASE I FORGIVE YOU JUST DONT GO OUT THERE ALONG SO PLEASE KAGOME STAY WITH ME." Kouga shouted to Kagome came walking out the forest he could see that she was still crying.**_

_**"Why do you forgive me why Kouga". Looking at Kagome who just stood there staring at him with her with her big blue eyes that were weeping with tears running down her pale skin.**_

_**"Because i love you so much thats why i forgive you. All i what is to be eith you to protect you love you and please you that all i ever whated to do for you. So all i am asking as a man foryou to try to love thats all i ever whated is to see you happy evern if it wasn't with me Kagome." Kouga slowly walked up to Kagome who just stood there staring at him with her ice blue eyes that helled tears at did not fall from her ice blue eyes.**_

_**"What do you love about me. I'm just a copy of Inuyasha's dead lover thats all i'am just a stuiped copy." Kagome just ran into his arms.**_

_**MEANWHILE INUYASHA AND THE GROUP**_

_**Inuyasha and the group were looking for Kagome sango,shippo and the monk were riding on a Kirara while Inuyasha ran on foot.**_

_**"Inuyaha why did Kaogme go Kouga again please tell use the truth Inuyasha please we need to now if she wanted to go with him willing or did he take her by foces."sango who was worried about Kagome who she seen as a sister figure she was always looking out for her but she could never her Kagome because she always hide her sadness under her smile.**_

_**"It has nothing to with you. All i am going to is so we can shikon jewel back and send her back to her own time that it. What was told between me and Kagome has nothing to do with you what happened between me and Kagome got that." Inuyasha stopped "We will stop here to camp for the night and start at dawn to continue to look for Kagome." Inuyasha jummped into a tree and closed his eyes.'Kagome where are you its not the same with out will not leave me alone so please be safe just for me i'am sorry for what i did to you.'Inuyasha opened his eyes to look up to the sky only to see Kagome crying when she had seen him with Kikyo together.**_

_**MEANWHILE KOUGA AND KGOME**_

_**Kagome was still hugging Kouga buried her head into his chest hoping he love her for who she is.**_

_**"You are not a copy you are your own reason is because you are strong and brave very pretty i would give up my life just so you could live your life that the reason i love you so much." Kouga pulled Kagome's chin up to see her shinning blue eye. He pulled his face closer to hers face he crushed his lips on her only to tasting her soft on his.'He loves me for me and he dont see me as a copy or a jewel detector. I think i will be able to love him'. They pulled away from each to look into each other's eyes Kagome opened her mouth to say something to Kouga."Ww..we..mmm..should be going...mmm dont you think".Kagome went red as if it was on to felt his cheeks warm up.**_

_**"Yeah would you like to camp here are keep going to my den?. Looking down at Kagome who was bright red.**_

_**"We should go to you den its better then staying here and better to keep going so the Inuyasha doesn't get that ok with you Kouga."Pulling her head into Kouga's chest making Kouga go ever btighter on his cheeks.**_

_**"Yeah that sounds good but what about are scent he can track us down by are scent Kagome."Putting his hands around Kagome hoping she would never live him.**_

_**"We could hide are scent by putting mud all over us that way would not be able to smell our scent that way." Living his arms only to take off her clother and start putting mudd all over her self. Kouga to started to do the same as Kagome making sure he covered him self with the walked all night to get to the cave.**_

_**MEANWHILE INUYASHA AND THE GROUP**_

_**Inuyasha woke up the group tell them its time to go after Kagome and Kouga.**_

_**"Inuyasha i want to now something and i want the answer. Why did Kagome go with Kouga willing or did he kidnapp her?"Sango asking inuyasha for the truth.**_

_**"She went with him but i dont no way that good another for you Sango."Inuyasha turning his face to Sango with a angy face.**_

_**"Yeah thats much better now that i know she wasn't kidnapped again by him.I hope she happy with want she has done." Standing up and walked over to Kirara**_ _**claming on top of Kirara's clamed up to and the fire cat demon flew into the sky.**_

_**"What do you mean by hope she happy with want she has done Sango what do you mean by it."Inuyasha ran after the ofters to go and find Kagome.'Kagome i hope your happy with want you are doing'.End of Sango's throughts.**_

_**MEANWHILE KAGOME AND KOUGA**_

_**Kouga and Kagome were walking for a while until they got to the Kouga's den.**_

_**"HEY EVERYONE KOUGA'S BACK "One of the human wolf demons said to all the and Kagome walked into the cave only to remember that they had no clothes on only mudd.**_

_**"Someone get us some clothes and take the to the hot spring so that we can put them on."Two female demons went to get us some cloths. Kouga got my had pulling me towards the hotspring that was on the other side of the den.**_

_**"Kouga can i share the hotspring with you please i dont want to be alone please Kouga please."Kagome give him the puppy doy eyes that he could say no to.**_

_**"Sure it ok if you were are wolf cloths we dont have human cloths."With a sad face still holding Kagome's hand.**_

_**"Yeah its looks cool anyway so i would love to wear cloths like them so dont worry about it Kouga."They both walk over to the other side of the cave to the steped into the hotspring relaxing letting the hotspring do its work on her to stepped into the hotspring. He sat next to Kagome who was crying put his arms around Kagome who was crying.**_

_**"Are you ok Kagome. Why are you crying."pulling her face to see have eyes that were red from crying.**_

_**"I will tell you later when i am ready ok Kouga i just need so time to think what happened that all is that ok". looking at Kouga who you both washed the mukdd off got out of the hotspring to put on the cloths that the female wolfs demons brought for had a brown far belt,brown leg warmers,brown far for his shoulders and a brown headband and a chest arm that was silver he tied his long black hair up into a also got out her clothswere waiting for her next to were Kouga's cloths were my new 'wolf demon outfit'had a white rabbit skirt,a thin white wrap for the bottom of my feet**__**,**__**and form-fitting blue armor for the top. It really didn't stand out, most everyone's outfit was the same, and the only differences were the colors and different kinds of walked out of the hotsprings to were Kouga was saw everyone staring at the direction of the hotspring so Kouga turn around only to see Kagome wearing the 'wolf demon outfit'Kouga felt it again something warm on his cheeks when he looked at Kagome.**_

_**MEANWHILE INUYASHA AND THE GROUP**_

**Inuyasha and the group got near to the cave were Kouga and Kagome were.**

**"Were nearly their you guys get ready to get Kagome back from Kouga." Inuyasha ran as fast as he can before they had to rest and eat before they headed out for Kouga's den.**

**"We will rest today and go to Kouga's den."Everyone agreed. They did need to rest a bit they were on it all morning and they were very tired. And **_**Kirara was tired off carring Sango Shippo and miroku on her back all morning.**_

_**MEANWHILE KOUGA AND KAGOME**_

**"Kagome you look amazing in that out fit."Kouga looked up and down Kagome's out fit. Kagome walked past Kouga to her big yellow bag to out two bobbles for her hair she tied in bunches. **

**"Thanks Kouga you dont look bad yourself."After she finished with her hair she went into her bag looked up to see Kouga hat her mother made her before she went back to the looked up to see Kouga was confused of what she had in her hand.**

**"Its a cake my mother make it for me before i came here to see my friends."Handing a bit to Kouga. Kagome eat the cake. Kouga copyed her they way she eat it.**_'Its amazing i have never eaten anything think this before in my life'._**End of Kouga's throughts.**

**"Its amazing Kagome your mam is a good cook."Trying to make her feel a bit smiled at kouga could still see she was sad.**

**"Thanks my mam would love to hear that her cooking is good but she will never be able to hear it."Kagome started to cry again but this time she jummped into Kouga's arms crying her eyes out in to Kouga's chest.**

**"Whats the matter Kagome you were crying to when you were in the hotsphing is it because of Inuyasha."Kagome shock her head she lefted her head to look into his eyes.**

**"No it not about that jerk i promise Kouga." Kouga pulled Kagome back into his chest.**

**"So what the matter you can tell me i would not tell anyone i promise you." Strocking Kagomes back hoping it will cheer her you.**

**"Can i tell in privet please.I dont want the others worrying about it please." Kagome got up hoping he would say yes.**

**"Sure. We can go into my room is that ok with you."Kagome nodded in got got a hold of Kagomes hand leeding her to his let Kagome sit on his bed.**

**"So what is it you wanted to take about."Getting down on the bed next to Kagome putting his arm around her.**

**"It all started when i found myself crying in my mam's arms before she die.I'am not allowed to return to my home."Kouga could tell there was more to what she telling him.**

**"What happened after that may i ask Kagome." Kagome looked at and just nodded at him.**

**"It all started when me mam ask me to go to the shop for her.**

_**FLASH BACK**_

**"kagome can you go to th shop for me so i can make so cakes for your trip down the well please."Kagomes mam shoutedup the stairs to Kagome.**

**"Sure 2mins please and i will be down."Kagome got her baggy jens on with a pink tink top stritened her hair put some make-up on sr in the out of her bedroom down stairs to her mother who was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for brother and gramps her mother she smile at her daughter who walked into the kictchen.**

**"Sorry for walking up so early it just i need so cake mix."Kagome got the money from her mother and went to the door putting her shoes on walking out of the door went closing it ran to the shop got what her mother wanted and ran back to the house opening the door talikg of her shoes before walking into the walking into the kitchen giving her mother the stuff that she walked up the stairs to her brothers room telling its time for walked into her room packing her thing before heading down stairs into the kitchen her mother give her some breakfast.A hours before she had to go her mother give her some put them into her bag that was up shouted down stairs telling her mother that she will be having a nap before woke up to hear her mother****,in covered gramps got out of her bed she was about to open the door when her mother come in covered in blood she had a knife stuck in her ran to her mother crying her eyes out hugging her.**

**"Mother what happened to you weres gramps and soto mother?"kagome helped her mother into her room closing the door after her butting a chair under the handle so that no one can get in.**

**"You much get out of her Kagome before they get you to the well and never come back you hear me i dont want them getting you to my dear child i will always love you you now that dont you Kagome so please go before the get you get to the other side seal the well up please NOW GO KAGOME NOW."Kagome clamed out the window with her got to the well she hear a gun go off in her off see looked out to see a man standing there with a shouted at the ofther men at come out of the frout door they were running to her so she jummped down the well into her friends time. she was walking to the village to tell her friend what happened when she had see Inuyasha and Kikyo together embracing.**

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

**Kagome was crying evern hard into his chest Kouga hugged Kagome tighter into his chest trying to comforther.**

**"I'am sorry about your family does anyone else now about this except me Kagome."Kagome shock her head.**

**"No your the only one how i have told about this it was the day when saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together so no your the only one i have told about this."lifting her head up to see Kouga's ice blue eyes.**

_**MEANWHILE INUYASHA AND THE GROUP**_

**Inuyasha and the group got up and headed towards Kouga's soon as they got there Inuyasha could smell Kagome he new she was in the with Inuyasha got close he could smell salfy water.**_'If he hurt's Kagome hes going to die.'_**End of Inuyasha Inuyasha and the group entered the cave one of the wolf demons shouted for Kouga tekking him Inuyasha is stood there for a few moment only to see Kagome and Kouga coming out of his had red eyes from cring so much.**

**"Kagome what are you doesnt matter just hurry up we are leaving now."Inuyasha turned around to the others.**

**"NO."Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome holding onto Kouga's shouting no at him.**

**"Why not Kagome."Walking up to Kagome and Kouga.**

**"Because i want to stay here got that Inu-trasha."letting to of Kougas arm walking past Inuyasha to go to Shippo who jumped down from sangos shoulder.**

**"I missed you mother why didnt you come to the village."Shippo cryed in to Kagomes chest.**

**"Didnt Inu-trasha tell you what happened that day."Kagome turned to Inuyasha then to the other shock there heads.**

**"No he said he didnt no way you left us."Shippo said still hugging Kagome and crying at the same time.**

**"He didnt did not do you want me to tell what happened that day."everyone nodded at Kagome."I saw him and Kikyo embracing each other and kissing stuff then Kouga come and i ask him to take me away from Inuyasha so he brought me here to his's den."turning to Inuyasha who just stood there.**

**"Kagome are you all right."Sango walked up to Kagome hugging her sister figure who just nodded at her.**

**"Why didnt you just go back to you own time then Kagome."Kagomes eyes widen at what Inuyasha had sayed to started to cry at the word own walked up to Kagome uping his hand on her shoulder telling kagome its ok she should tell them what happened to and her family but whispearing into her ears Kagome nodded in agree ment. Kagome put Shippo down then turn to Inuyasha.**

**"I CANT GO HOME THE WELL IS SEALED AND MY FAMILY ARE DEAD. NOW GET OUT OF HERE INUYASHA I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU FACE AROUND HERE GOT THAT."Inuyasha was shocked at what he had heared so was the others to about it."I NEEDED YOU INUYASHA I WAS SCARED HURT BUT NO YOU HAD BETTER THINGS TO DO.I WAS THERE WHEN YOU HAD PROBLEMS AND I LISTERN TO YOU I KEEPED ALL OF MY PROBLEMS IN JUST SO I COULD HELP YOU WITH YOURS WAS HERE HE LISTENED TO MY PROBLEMS HE LOVES ME FOR ME NOT SOME COPY OR A JEWEL DETETOR UNLIKE YOU."Kagome collasped to the ground crying her eyes out Kouga kneeled down beside Kagome putting his arms aroung her hugging her.**

**"Inuyasha just get out and go back to Kikyo please i want to stay here with Kouga and if Shippo and the other wants to stay they. They friends and Shippo is my adopted son so i want him to stay with me if he wants to."Shippo jummped into Kagomes arm say yes he wanted to stay with other said yes to.**

**"Is it ok with you Kouga that Shippo and the other says with us."Looking at Kouga who just nodded at Kagome and jummped from Kagomes arms to Kougas arm hugging to say thank you for letting him say with Kagome the other's to said thank you to was about to say something but didnt just walk out with out getting the shikon jewel from Kagome.**

**"Kagome what are you going to do with the completed jewel."Shippo asked will still in Kougas arms.**

**"im going to make a wish on it to night when the full moon comes up then you will see what i wished for."Kagome got up and walked out side to look up to sky hoping it was the right chosies she is making.**_'I hope Kouga would like what i am giong to do for him.'_**End of Kagomes thourghts Kouga put Shippo down. He walked out side to see Kagome looking up to the sky holding into the skikon walked to Kagome sitting next to her putting his arms around her.**

**"What are you wishing for Kagome you can tell me please."Kagome turned to look at him then look back to the sky.**

**"Its for you Kouga. I now this is what my mother would have wanted me to a couple of day after i have wished i am going back to my time see my friends tell them that i will be leaving at a friends and just came back to tell them that i will never come that i will be getting married to a really nice guy that loves me for me and listens to me."Kagome turn to Kouga smiling at him."Kouga i found my turn feelling."Kagome put her hand on his side of his face leaning over to Kouga's face there eyes meet Kouga leaned over to Kagome they both kissed passion under the late evening sky.**

**"Ilove you Kouga."Kagome whispered into Kouga ear."Ilove you too Kagome."Kouga said will nuzzing Kagomes moaned when kouga nibbled on her colar bone.**

**"Kagome will you be my mate."kagome moaned again when he nibbled on her skin on her colar bone.**

**"Yes but after to night when i made my wish please Kouga i will telt you mark me as yours."Kouga stopped nibble on Kagome skin when he heared one of the wolf demons call for him to go huntting with kissed Kagome one last time before he went hunting for the his pack.**

_**2 HOURS BEFORE THE FULL MOON**_

**Kagome and Kouga sat out side next to the lake that was next to there leand on Kouga looking at the sky.**

**"So Kagome are you going to tell me are not what you had wished for.**

**Kagome shock her head."No not until its time."Closing her eyes then opened them."You just have to trust me on this Kouga."Kissing his cheek.**

_**5 MINS BEFORE THE FULL MOON**_

**"Kouga is everything ready."turning to Kouga who nodded at her.**

**Kagome walked in to the middle of the lake looking up to the moon that was shinning down on her Kagome held the shikon jewel to here heart before making her wish she look at Kouga then back at the full moon.**

**"I wish to become a demon so that i can live a full life like red lights slowly danced around her before actually touching Kagome. The lights touched both cheeks and two red stripes appeared on each cheek. The lights touched her wrists and two stripes appeared there as well. As did two stripes appear on both sides of her last touch was the red six-pointed star that appeared on her left red lights seeming to be satisfied with their work seemed to slowly the part of the water that wasn't tainted by the blood seemed to glow and transform in light blue lights and float around blue lights touched her forehead and a light blue teardrop lights however seemed to have more of them touched her right wrists and silver hoop- bracelets seemed to appear around her wrist. The earrings around her ear were replaced with two large hoop-earrings. The same light blue lights touched her two ankles and on both appeared two silver last touch was the now silver blue highlights that adorned her long **

** the light touched the bottom of her back a brown and black tail satisfied the lights was slowly lowered down on the awaiting water.A black stone seemed to rise from under the water, where Kagome was slowly lowered slowly blinked a few times, her eyes getting back their normal blue body was still tingling from the walked up to Kouga who was in shock of what Kagome looked like when the light slowly walked up to put his hand on her cheek feelling the stripes that appeared on her skin.**

**"Kagome why did you do make that wish for when you could have ask for your family back." Kagome shock her head and leand over and kissed Kouga on his collasped in Kouga's arms. Kouga picked her up in a bridle style carryed her to the cave Kouga walked throught the cave to his room placing her down on his fur bed then put a fur blacket over her small woke up 3 hours after she collapsed into Kougas arms. She got out of the fur, she got out of Kouga's room only to see Kouga eating next to the entrance of his room eating raw **

** sat next to Kouga but didn't look at him.**

**"Hi Kagome how are you feeling."Kouga turned to Kagome some raw just shocked her head telling him at she didn't want anything to eat.**

**"Im fine just a bit dizzy that all nothing to worries about."Leanding her head on to his shoulder. She saw shippo laughing with the other wolf demons and Sango was talking to the female wolf put his hand on her cheek Kagome looked at him and smile. They were about to kiss when shippo came running to Kagome with a big smile on his face.**

**"Kagome your wake that good." Shippo smile at Kagome throwing himself to into Kagomes arms hugging her tight.**

**"yeah i am a wake. Have you been good while i was a sleep." Look at Shippo's big smile.**

**"Yeah I've been good Kagome. Can i ask something Kagome."Kagome looked at him for a couple of minutes before nodded her head at him. He had a big smile on his face.**

**"Can you sing for me Kagome." Kagome nodded in response.**

**"which song would you like to here Shippo."asking him while putting him down on the ground next to her.**

**"Promised lands please."Kagome got up and walked outside. She ask them to come outside. Kouga,Shippo and Sango walked outside the cave to see Kagome standing in the lake closing her eyes.**

**"Are you ready." Everyone sayed yes Kagome started to sing.**

I know you love me

I know you'll lead me up to heaven

We'll go together hand in hand to the Promised Land

The Promised Land

The first day I met you

I knew that I loved you

And I know

I wanna share my life with you

I wanna lay by your side

Enjoy a special night

With all we'll spread our wing and fly away

_'Wow i never new Kagome could sing like that. She sounds like a angel when she dances like a new flower in bloom.'_** Kagome was dancing like a flower in the bloom. Her hair danced around her. she still had her eyes closed. Her black and blue tail danced around to her every move she made.**

I know you love me

I know you'll lead me up to heaven

We'll go together hand in hand to the Promised Land

I know you love me

I know you'll lead me up to heaven

We'll go together hand in hand to the Promised Land

The Promised Land

I've waited so long for this day

I hope you hold me and stay

Coz I know

I wanna share my life with you

**When Kagome said ' I wanna share my life with you ' Kagome looked at Kouga with a smile of an angel that could melt anyone's heart. But there was someone who was watching Kagome sing in the distance starring at her every move.**

I have so much love to give

You make me feel that I live

With all we'll spread our wing and fly away

I know you love me

I know you'll lead me up to heaven

We'll go together hand in hand to the Promised Land

I know you love me

I know you'll lead me up to heaven

We'll go together hand in hand to the Promised Land

The Promised Land

The Promised Land

**Kagome started to stop dancing to look up to the sky with a smile will singing the last bit of the song that she was sing to them. **

I know you love me

I know you'll lead me up to heaven

We'll go together hand in hand to the Promised Land

I know you love me

I know you'll lead me up to heaven

We'll go together hand in hand to the Promised Land

The Promised Land

**Kagome finished sing when something ran down and taken her away from Kouga and everyone else. Kouga jumped up into a run to go after Kagome but the person who had taken her was to fast for him to catch up with them.**

**"KAGOME NO NOT KAGOME BRING HER BACK TO ME NOW. KAGOME KAGOME." Kouga fell to his knees crying his eyes out shouting Kagome. The others finally catch up with Kouga. All they saw was Kouga shouting for Kagome will on his knees crying his eyes out.**

**"Kouga what happened to Kagome." Sango walked up to Kouga putting her hand on his shoulder with Kirara standing next to Sango. Shippo and her shoulder crying his eyes out to, he lost his mother figure. Kouga got up, turning his head to Sango, Shippo and miroku with red eyes from crying and with a sad face that showed how much he loved her and care for her with a kind heart.**

**"Don't worry Shippo we will find Kagome don't you worry about it ok." Picking up Shippo from Sango's shoulder holding him into a hug trying to make Shippo feel better but the both end up crying together.**

_**MEANWHILE KAGOME**_

**Kagome struggled to get free from the person how had a hold of her very tights. Kagome looked up to see silver hair and gold eyes. It was to dark for Kagome to see the face only the hair and the eyes were the only thing she could see. **_'Inuyasha was it _Inuyasha ho_w had taken_ me, but he can't run this fast so how was it.' **End of Kagome's thoughts. Kagome felt a hand come over her neck waking it making her fall asleep.**

**Kagome woke up to see a pair of Golding eye starring at her from a door. Kagome sat up to try ad see a bit better but it was no good that person who was starring at her was in the shadows making sure that she couldn't see them.**

**"Inuyasha is that you."Kagome said softy at the person who's eyes grow with anyger.**

**"How dare you call me by that hanyou's name wench." said the person how was in the shadows with a Angyre voice.**

**"Then who I'm i talking to my i ask." Asking nicely with a soft voice.**

**"I'm sesshomaru lord of the western lands." this sesshomaru came out of the shadows. He had long silver hair it was like Inuyasha's but longer, he had gold eyes like Inuyasha's to. He had armour across his shoulders and next to were his heart is. He had two swards in one side and had no emotion to his face.**

**"Why I'm i here sesshomaru anyway may i ask." Hoping he got the wrong girls.**

**"You are going to be this sesshomaru's mate and give me a child." Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome sitting on the side of the bed looking at Kagome.**

**"AWWWWWWWWW What did you just say." Kagome eyes went wide of what he had said to her.**

**"This Sesshhomaru does not repet himself got it. How i am going to make you my mate got that." Lending over to Kagome. Kagome moved away from Sesshoamru by doing this Kagome fell off the bed and crolling to the wall.**

**"I will not be your mate. I'm promised to another." Kaome got to her feet only to have a hand around her neck she looked up to see Sesshomaru in front of her with red eyes that held angry.**

**"You will be my mate tonight. you will not escape me got it."Kagome started to cry when Sesshomaru let go of her fell to the grond.**

**"Why do you what to mate me anyway sesshmaru."Kagome said will tryinng to calm down her rears.**

**"Because you i will you are powerful, if i mate you i will have stronge pups and there another reason to but i am not going to tell you."Sesshomaru said will picking Kagome off the floor and putting her on the bed.**

_**MEANWHILE KOUGA AND THE GROUP BEEN 6 HOURS**_

**Kouga sat in his room tring to make a plan with to other wolf demons called Ginta and Hakkaku. While Sango went to Inuyasha for help them find ran to the cave shouhing at Kouga how lost Kagome to another male demon.**

**"Inuyasha calm down. Do you know the scent."Sango said to Inuyasha who just nodded at the her.**

**"Who is it then Inuyasha who is it please tell me." said Kouga **

**"Its my half brother who had taken her." Sango, Shippo and miruko were shock at what Sessshomaru had done.**

**"He always trys to kill us. So why does he want Kagome for Inuyasha." said Sango who had a worryed face.**_ ' I hope Kagome is alright its nearly been 6 hours since Kagome has been gone and if Sesshomaru has got her he could kill her or evern torcher her.' _**End of Sango's throughts.**

**" I dont know why. But what i do know is that we have to get Kagome back from Seesshomaru. He could kill her or torcher her to death or worse we just dont know thats why we have to get her back from him thats all i know and right now." Inuyasha said to everyone.**

_**MEANWHILE KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU**_

**sesshomaru walked out og the room leaving her alone sitting in the bed.' i am not going to let him keep me here no way in hell' kagome got out of the bed walking to the door. she opened it slowly,she looked side to side to see that theres no one around so she run out of the room around the corrner then straight down that went on about 5 mintures until nshe came to the exist she ran out to the other side of the garden to a big gate she opened it. she kept running making sure she got far away from his caslte.**


End file.
